


baby won’t you do me like you done before

by Swanhilde (Dreamicide)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Sheithbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde
Summary: “Do you want to talk about it?”They’re snuggled together on the couch, Keith flipping through TV channels. She winces at the question, and decides to feign innocence. “Talk about what?”Shiro stays blunt. “Calling me daddy as you came so hard you blacked out.”





	baby won’t you do me like you done before

It’s one of Keith’s favorite positions, to be held by Shiro while she fucks her standing up. It really showcases Shiro’s strength and stamina, her muscles flexing with every thrust as she completely supports Keith’s weight alone. She has her arms hooked underneath Keith’s knees while Keith wraps her arms around Shiro’s neck, being bounced helplessly on her cock. 

 

Keith had known she was about to have a good time when Shiro brought out that monster of a dildo, bright pink and covered in ridges. Shiro simply stared at Keith with hungry eyes as she slowly arranged the strap-on in place, and Keith practically jumped her when she was done. 

 

Favorite dildo in her favorite position. Keith is loving life right now. 

 

Shiro’s arms are so strong as they hold her up, her hips powerful with every thrust. Keith is little more than a ragdoll like this, subject to every whim. She loves it. She feels so safe, here. So loved. Shiro would never drop her. Not just in this particular moment, but ever, for anything. She will always have Keith, always support her. 

 

God, Keith loves her. 

 

Emotion choking out of her throat, Keith feels that word coming up out of her, unbidden, a whimper aching to be released into the world. 

 

“D-da… mmm…” Embarrassed, she seals her lips shut and hides her face against the crook of Shiro’s neck. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Shiro croons, slowing down her movements to an easy, languid roll. She presses a gentle kiss to Keith’s temple. “It’s alright, you can say it.”

 

Keith says nothing, clutching to Shiro tighter and curling her toes. She feels the way their breasts press against each other, dampened with sweat, nipples hard. 

 

Grounding herself, Shiro delivers one hard thrust up. Keith cries out, tossing her head back. 

 

“C’mon, baby girl,” Shiro says, meeting Keith’s half-lidded hazy eyes. “Say it for me.”

 

*

 

*

 

It had all started the weekend before. 

 

In a similar position, in fact, but a little more horizontal. 

 

They were coming down from some of the most intense orgasms of their lives. Keith doesn’t think they’ve ever managed to sync up at the end in all of their years together. She’s still wrapped up around Shiro like an octopus, legs crossed behind Shiro’s lower back and hands carving half-moons into her skin. Shiro holds herself over Keith, biting her lip, cheeks flushed red. 

 

Keith stares off beyond Shiro’s face like she’s seen a ghost. 

 

Letting the dildo slip out of her, Keith untangles herself and rolls over, reaching around to goad Shiro into spooning her. Shiro understands her silent request and curls up against her body, trailing her prosthetic hand up and down Keith’s curves soothingly as Keith tries to recover from what just happened. Thankfully, Shiro doesn’t bring it up in that moment. 

 

*

 

Shiro brings it up later. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

They’re snuggled together on the couch, Keith flipping through TV channels. She winces at the question, and decides to feign innocence. “Talk about what?” 

 

Shiro stays blunt. “Calling me daddy as you came so hard you blacked out.”

 

Keith’s thumb jerks, and lands on a channel about dirt bike racing. She keeps it there. Flushing, Keith turns her head away. “Y-you came, too,” she says defensively. 

 

“I did,” Shiro acknowledges with a gentle smile. “So I was wondering if you’d like to talk about it.”

 

Crossing her arms, Keith huffs. “What is there to talk about? It was an accident. I’ve been watching too much porn or something, I don’t know. We don’t have to make a big deal out of it.” She feels not unlike a porcupine, sitting with her hackles raised. 

 

Shiro silently wraps her arms around Keith’s middle and draws her closer, coaxing her head to lay on Shiro’s chest. It’s a dirty trick of hers, and Keith knows what she’s doing. She tries to resist, but ultimately fails, and can’t help turning her face to nuzzle into the soft mounds. Ngghhh. Tig ol’ bitties. 

 

Keith melts when Shiro starts petting through her soft hair, and when she massages behind her ears, Keith practically purrs. 

 

“It isn’t a big deal at all,” Shiro soothes. “I don’t mind you calling me daddy.”

 

“But it’s  _ stupid,” _ Keith whines, her words muffled against Shiro’s chest. 

 

“I don’t think it’s stupid.”

 

“You’re not a man.”

 

“And you’re not an infant,” says Shiro, “but I still call you baby all the time.”

 

Keith doesn't immediately think of a way to counter that, so she remains silent, burying herself into Shiro’s boobs. 

 

They continue cuddling for a while, Shiro calm and patient as she lets Keith process her feelings. Keith curls up fully, soft and warm in Shiro’s embrace. Her scent wafts over her, and she feels surrounded, so protected. 

 

“You really don’t think it’s weird?” Keith quietly asks. 

 

“Not one bit,” Shiro says. 

 

When Keith still finds herself hesitating, Shiro tucks a finger beneath Keith’s chin and tilts her head up. 

 

“C’mon, baby,” she says, voice low and sultry. “Let me be your daddy.”

 

*

 

*

 

With Shiro’s neverending support made known, she quietly leaves the subject be for the next several days. She doesn’t push Keith; she doesn’t need to. 

 

They have sex a few more times, and with each subsequent orgasm Keith feels her voice shake a little looser, bending and flexing over that deep desire she doesn’t want to acknowledge. Shiro only smiles and holds her closer. 

 

Shiro doesn’t think it’s weird. She would be happy for Keith to call her that word. 

 

Getting fucked like a limp ragdoll, eyes rolling to the back of her head, it’s getting harder and harder for Keith to remember her reservations. What was the big deal? Shiro is everything to her. Her partner, nurturing, loving, and strong as hell. 

 

Keith’s arms squeeze around Shiro’s neck. 

 

Of course Shiro can be a—

 

Can be  _ her _ —

 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” she finally cries out, gasping at a particularly hard fuck. 

 

Shiro’s eyes widen, staring at Keith in awe. She slows in her thrusts, face turning red. “Keith…”

 

“Nooo, don’t stop, don’t—,” Keith whines, clutching tight. She hooks her ankles around Shiro’s back. “Daddy. Fuck me, daddy.”

 

This time it’s Shiro’s turn to hide her face, nuzzling the side of Keith’s neck as she gathers her bearings. “Wow,” she whispers to herself. 

 

Biting her lip, Shiro adjusts her hold on Keith for a moment, keeping her grip strong, before meeting Keith’s eyes with a wicked smile. “Alright, baby girl, I hear you.”

 

Keith practically sobs as Shiro resumes, a litany of ‘daddy’s falling from her lips. 


End file.
